A laundry treatment apparatus can include a cabinet defining the external appearance of the apparatus, a first reservoir placed inside the cabinet and configured to store water therein, and a second reservoir rotatably placed inside the first reservoir and configured to receive laundry therein.
The laundry treatment apparatus having the above-described configuration is adapted to wash laundry using, for example, the emulsification of detergent and water streams produced by rotation of the second reservoir. In some cases, impurities may adhere to the inside of the first reservoir and the outer circumferential surface of the second reservoir after the long-term use of the laundry treatment apparatus.